


Closing Wounds

by Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Guilt, Minor Angst, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe and Leia talk, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est/pseuds/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est
Summary: Poe and Leia talk after the events of The Last Jedi and Poe and Rey bond over flying





	Closing Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> celli, I hope you like this!

Poe was actually avoiding Leia, as awkward as that felt and sounded because if he talked to her, she was going to tell him to go get some sleep, and he was so guilty and horrible he didn't think he could not do something she told him to do, but he knew if he slept (if he could fall asleep) then he would have horrible nightmares and he tried to forget about them and ignore them to himself in his daily life, there was no way he wanted the whole main remaining body of the resistance to hear his nightmares, which would probably be a nasty combination of losing everyone and being tortured by Kylo Ren. It had only been about a week-ish from Starkiller Base to when Finn woke up, and Poe hadn't yet been able to sleep without horrible nightmares of Kylo Ren rifling through his head, Finn and Rey dying, Starkiller being turned on the resistance base instead, etc. and now he had a lovely new crop of things to have nightmares about and that was going to be really wonderful, and they were on a ship that was not particularly large and he wouldn't be able to avoid Leia for too long unless both of them were actively avoiding each other, which he hoped wouldn't happen because Leia was in some ways almost like a mother to him and it would hurt to have to deal with her not wanting to see him on top of everything else. 

As time went on and the Falcon moved through hyperspace, Leia became more and more convinced that Poe was avoiding her, probably because he didn't want a lecture or an interrogation that would make him think about his guilt more, but it was likely, based on what she knew about Poe, that he was also avoiding her because he didn't want to sleep and she always insisted on people getting proper sleep, or at least trying. It wasn't like she didn't know he had nightmares and she would bet the Falcon that his nightmares would be even worse after all that had happened, especially since no one had had the chance to really think or process anything. But they were on a ship, which meant limited space, so eventually Poe wandered by the room she had been given, while trying to pretend he didn't notice her.

"Poe, you can come in if you want." Ok, that wasn't exactly what she'd intended to say, she'd meant to give him more of a choice, but she should make sure he knew she didn't blame him for everything now, instead of letting him stew in his guilt a while longer, until a time that he'd be more comfortable talking to her.  
Poe slipped in and stood awkwardly by the door,  
"General."  
"Captain," Leia smiled at him, even as she saw him just barely wince at the rank.  
"It's not all your fault Poe, I know you're thinking that even if you won't say it. Circumstances were not ideal and while you did make some serious mistakes, everyone could have done better, the fault belongs to all of us, and we're all going to have to work together to deal with the consequences and make the best of our situation."

Poe opened and closed his mouth several times, looking like he was about to say something, but when nothing came out, Leia got up, slowly, and enfolded him in a hug. After a span of time, Leia pulled away put her hands on Poe's shoulders, looking him in the eyes.  
"I don't hate you Poe, and I'm not really mad at you anymore, ok. You need to get some sleep, or at least go lie down somewhere and relax and give yourself some time, but I know you, and I know that you're probably not going to want to sleep. At least sit down somewhere and let yourself feel things for a bit, ok?"  
"Yes General. I don't promise any sleeping though." Poe tried to smile, but it only got halfway up his mouth before it failed, then gave Leia a salute and almost bolted out the door.  
Poe, though he wouldn't admit it to himself yet, did feel better after talking to Leia. He wandered around the Falcon for a bit, looking for somewhere to sit that was at least somewhat out of the way and not crowded. Poe ended up near Rey, who was sitting in the corner of the room where they'd laid Rose, and seemingly trying not to stare at Finn. 

Poe would have just sat down, but Rey looked like she was a million miles away, so he asked, "Can I sit here?"  
"Oh, hi Poe, of course."  
"You ok, Rey?"  
"I want to help Finn, but I don't want to bother him, so I'm sitting over here for a bit until I'm feeling less overwhelmed." Rey's smile was more real than Poe's had been, and he plopped down next to her.  
"I'm sure Finn would appreciate your company, though if you think you should wait a bit, you should probably do that," Poe smiles, "I'm not great at emotional advice, but I'll be here for a while if you want to talk about anything, or something completely unrelated to all this," he motions to the ship and small band of Resistance people.  
Rey smiles, "Thanks."  
"Didn't you get to fly the Falcon at some point? What was it like?"  
Rey and Poe fall into a comfortable conversation about ships until both of them feel more composed and go their separate ways for now, Poe to go attempt to sleep and Rey to go sit with Finn.


End file.
